Western Desert
|status = Destroyed|type = Continent|planet = South Heaven|mas = Ninth Mountain and Sea|location = Crow Divinity Tribe Altar (destroyed)|inhabitants = Cultivators Mortals}} The Western Desert is one of the four continents on Planet South Heaven, with the others being the Southern Domain, the Northern Reaches, and the Eastern Lands. Description The Western Desert is famous for having a special type of cultivators: the Dragoneers. The Dragoneers are basically tamers, except they tame demonic beasts that can grow until Spirit Severing. According to the legend, at a time many, many years in the past, the Western Desert was not a continent, but rather, a sea. The sea existed for thirty thousand years before vanishing to reveal the continent beneath. During that time, the Western Desert… was not called the Western Desert, but rather a different name. The Western Sea. This sea was not the same color as the Milky Way Sea. Rather, it was violet, and its waters had the power to cause all life to become extinct. It even cut off spiritual energy, making the area a prohibited zone for living things. There was an area of division between the Milky Way Sea and this Sea, as if they intentionally did not want to mix. According to the legend, the Western Sea was not completely without any land mass. There was one area with land, a part that was connected to the Southern Domain and was called the Black Lands. Violet Rain Apocalypse : Parent article: Violet Rain In the Western Desert, every 100,000 years, violet rain comes that causes endless desolation to the land and the people alike. Although the rain only lasts for a few years, the accumulated desolation rainwater makes the Western Desert inhabitable for another 10,000 years to come. This event is known as the Western Desert Apocalypse, and during this time all the inhabitants of the Western Desert migrate to the Black Lands, which is higher up than the Western Desert. In fact, the Black Lands is the highest point on the entire Planet South Heaven. History In past times, the Western Desert North regions had three great Tribes, the Crow Divinity, the Five Poisons, and the Scorching Ice. After all these years, the Five Poisons and Scorching Ice still existed; in contrast, the Crow Divinity Tribe was in decline. After having been split into the five sub-Tribes, they were much weaker and reduced to an inferior position. Meng Hao visited the Western Desert after he left the Black Lands. His purpose was to go to the Crow Divinity Tribe (now Golden Crow Tribe) and obtain the Spirit Severing pill that he was informed of by an alchemist of the Western Desert. During the war between the Northern Reaches and the Southern Domain, the Western Desert experts (now living in the Black Lands) arrived and provided a much needed help to the Southern Domain. Much of this was due to the help Pill Demon and the Violet Fate Sect provided to the escapees from the Western Desert. Category:Locations Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Vast Expanse Category:Planet South Heaven/Locations Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Locations